Betrayed
by South of North
Summary: Angel has a talk with Fang about how you can only be betrayed so many times.  Because even though Angel's partially evil, she still sees how vulnerable a person can be.  Can be taken as Fax, but also angst.  Takes place during ANGEL, so minor spoilers.


**Okay. So. I finished ANGEL! And I have to say, it's my least favourite yet. It really was a filler book. So, this is what I wrote when I finished it. Actually, it can really take place after FANG, with just a few spoilers... :)**

Fang was sitting in his hotel room, writing about Paris on his blog. Or, well, trying to write. He couldn't figure out what to say. The rest of his gang were downstairs, trying to get food.

There was a knock at his door, and he heard a voice in his head-Angel. _It's me_, she said.

Fang shut his computer and opened the door. Angel stood there, staring intently at him. The look on her face was all-too-common for her, and yet it was one a seven-year-old should never have.

He raised an eyebrow, and Angel spoke, perfectly confident.

"You gonna let me in?"

Fang stepped aside as Angel sat down on one of the beds.

"Good. Now, I hope you know why I'm here, right, Fang? I mean, why else would I be here?" She stared straight at him, and Fang sighed. It was odd being lectured by a child.

"Yes," he responded.

"My entire life, I've been abandoned. My family sold me, the scientists experimented on me, Jeb captured me and betrayed me. The same goes for you, for Iggy, for Gazzy, and for Nudge. I happen to know that even Dylan has had his share of betrayals. But you know who's been betrayed, lied to, and backstabbed the most? Max."

At Angel's words, Fang dropped his gaze to the floor.

"Both of her parents gave her to the School. Her dad actually helped them experiment on her! Sure, Doctor Martinez took her in, but we're sure that they've both betrayed her-again. She never trusted Anne, and was still betrayed by her. The Director lied about being her mother. Ella ran away from her.

"When the three of yo left us because of Ari, you really hurt her. She trusts no one more than she trusts us. And you promised-you promised, Fang!-that you wouldn't leave her again.

"That's why she ran away from you, Fang! She was so scared of being hurt again! But she eventually trusted you enough to let you in, to rely on you, and..."

Fang was still looking at the floor, refusing t meet Angel's eyes as her voice caught, and the younger girl started pacing.

"Fang... I betrayed her, okay? I'll never be able to repay her for what I did. I'll never be able to repay you for what I did. It cost all of us so, so much. I know she'll never forgive me, but I know I'll never hurt her any more. That's all I can do, and I just have to live with that. We all make mistakes, but some are just too big.

"You were her best friend, her second-in-command, her helper, her confidant, and I think you were even her soul mate, Fang. Even if she doesn't know that, I do. You were the one person who wouldn't-couldn't-betray her. And look. She got stabbed in the back by the person she trusted the most.

"She's only one person, Fang. And I know for a fact that one more betrayal will send her over the edge. She'd rather died than be betrayed. And Fang, I know you left for a reason. I understand. I still believe I was right in what I did. It doesn't change the fact that sometimes Max is more important. She's given up everything for us. I'm willing to give up the world for her.

"I know what I said, about you dying. But you already died, Fang! You did! I really believe you can come back. The problem is, I just don't think you can.

"I know you probably won't come back, you know she probably won't let you. Besides, there's Dylan. But that's not really the problem. The thing is, I don't know you anymore. You're just so angry all the time. Max is too, but she has a reason. I don't know why you are-you're the one who left, you're the one who go Max's clone, Maya-and the one who brought us here!

"I just wanted to make sure you knew why Max is so mad. It's all we can do to keep her from exploding. She has the pressures of being a leader-the ones you understand now-and she's being betrayed left and right.

"So, Fang, I'm really not here to blame you. I'm just here to tell you."

Angel stared at him after finishing her long speech. She stood up and walked out without looking back.

If she had looked back, she would have seen a small tear fall from the eyes of the quietest bird kid.

**Please review, if only to tell me what you thought of this, FANG, or ANGEL.**


End file.
